Lydia Lopez
Lydia Lopez is a young kid hero who is studious,smart and nice. She and her friends are normal kids who find themselves in abnormal situations against Earl P.Sidebotom and his reality warping computer. She happens to have braces, red hair, is a big fan of comics and is a straight man to her most unhinged friends. Friends: Castiel, May, Isabella, Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Heloise, Suede, Jack Bauer, Gohan, Makoto, Death the Kid, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Mr. Gold, Zoe Trent, Zhugae Liang, Yasha, Xigbar, Wheatley, Casper, Wendy, Victor Sullivan, Twilight Sparkle, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, Travis Touchdown, Tony Almeida, The Flash, Tai, Sylvester the cat, Sunil Nevla, Suki, Katara, Static, Starkiller, Stardash, Stacy Hirano, Sora, Sky, Sliver Surfer, Sharkboy, Lava Girl, Serena, Kudamon, Sam and Max, Rose, Roll, Rogue, Renee Walker, Raizel, Qui-Gon Jinn, Daisy, Princess Cadence, Agent P, Ozymandias, Nightcrawler, Mysterion, Milo, Major Kirrahe, Magneto, Mace Windu, Louise Belcher, Lloyd, Lady Anastasia, Kratos, Knuckles the Echidna, King Koopa, Kiki, Julie Su, Jessie, James, James Rogers, James Bond, Jaeris, Issac Clarke, Hermannm, Henry Mills, Hakumen, Grey, Dixie, Gonner, Dr.House, Future Trunks, Frida, Gizmoduck, Zick, Eska, Garak, E-123 Omega, Dr.Strange, Doc Brown, Sam Loomis, Diaval, Deimos, Connor, Colress, Colonel Star and Stripes, Chun-Li, Cassie, Carl Clover, Buffy Summers, Brock Samson, Blythe Baxter, Blue, Bloom, Bianca, Bennett The Sage, Ben Sisko, Batman, Batgirl, Bass, Cruger, Android 16, Alice, Aeon, Abe Sapien, Finn, King Julian, Django, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy Neutron, Marceline, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith Enemies: Earl P Sidebottom, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Loki, Albert Wesker, the Smoking Man, Loki and Wesker's alliance, Dukat,Crowley, Sector 34, Peter Pan, Eobard Thawne, Dr. Alchemy, Scott the Network Head, the League of Past, Present and Future Evil LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Lydia appears as a friend of May and Castiel who joins up with the heroes.Lydia joins with Cas to head to the western area When they get there, Louise and Lydia both decide to be on the lookout when they see Buford go there. Doc also calls them to see him and then the three save Diaval who Buford hangs. When Castiel storms Buford and sees him escape, Buford gets caught again by Lydia which Louise complements for snaring him with a rope.She and Louise also join Isabella in bringing the scraph back and like May, Stardash and Isabella they begin realizing Sora is in love with Tai and just want her to admit it. Lydia joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Lydia arrives in Springfield and gets to Bart, Black Star and Colonel Star and Stripes as they all head to the Simpsons Household and begin planning what to do though while she is introduced to Black Star.May and the others work with Castiel and Jack as well as Dib in stopping CSMs Plans. Castiel and his friends are on the same mission as Bender and his buddies which is use the ocarina to open a door as Sylvester gave one to them. Castiel and Free Will Members get to the entrance where Lydia who has the ocarina uses it to open the door with Zelda's Lullaby. Louise and Lydia end helping Isabella defeat and kill Sebastian Shaw and they also join up for the BlackGarurumon and the Niburu encounter where they give hope by playing the power one song a third time for their friend to stop the Niburu. TGTTA 2 Lydia returns again and works with Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Twilight Sparkle, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Discord again as well as their old pals Finn, King Julian, Django, Marceline, Jorgen, Jimmy Neutron against Eobard Thanwe. This time she is actually a main character of the story and joins the team as a result of her friendship with Bender and his friends with her own brand of smarts, common sense which she believes is lacking in Bender's team and the Mega Mind that belongs to her friend and crush Marcus Lydia made her first appearance in the story in the 2nd half of Episode 1, where she finishes her homework and does morning routine. While heading to school she discovers all of the town is completely white and everyone and everything was wiped out. This shocks her as that means her friends, school and just about everything other than the Mega Mind was destoryed. It seems she has Thawne's attention as he briefly appears without her knowing, which Starfire makes her know of it and lets her know that her parents were killed when getting the newspaper which she doesn't notice because she was so focused on a major project. Lydia joins Starfire and The B Team to help against Thawne and to rescue Bender and Jorgen. Bender accepts her in the team, after hearing what when on and is one of the more open one to working with Rick and gives the megamind that Rick uses to get info on Thawne while denying her real thoughts on her friend. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Action Heroines Category:Red Heads Category:Tomboys Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Kid Heroes Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Main Characters of TGTTA 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Main Heroes of TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Members of the B Team Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of Dr.Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:B Team Members appearing in TGTTA 2 Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:The Legends's Allies Category:Current Main Members of The B Team